Along for the Ride (a McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Jenna deals with an issue at work with her usual efficiency.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

_REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

**Along for the Ride (1/1)**

"Did the mother of the bride come in first thing this morning to do her final walk through?" Boris smiled knowingly as he stepped into the reception space and looked around.

"She did," Jenna replied. "She had some concerns about the color of the table overlays. She thought they looked a little too shiny."

"Mrs. Kaleahani is a wonderful woman and a very good client but no matter how meticulously we plan her event there is always something that doesn't suit her at the last minute." Boris shook his head. "With the wedding of her oldest daughter it was the tint on the orchids in the floral arrangements. For their corporate Christmas party two years ago we had to scramble to find different elf costumes for the wait staff because the ones we rented, and she approved by the way, were the 'wrong green' once she saw them in person. When her son got married, she decided five minutes before the ceremony started that she should have gone with the gold chargers instead of burgundy and the staff had to scramble to reset the entire reception."

"Well, luckily you warned me, and I paid special attention to the areas she seemed most unsure of during the initial planning with daughter," Jenna replied. "I had a feeling the issue was either going to be the overlays or the silver pattern. So I had alternate choices for both standing by."

Boris beamed at his protege. "Well done, Ms. Allen."

"The best part is that Superior Linen Rentals has been so thrilled with the amount of business the resort has been sending their way lately they delivered the replacement linens within thirty minutes of me calling them."

Jenna couldn't help but smile proudly. Not only had it been a challenge to get some of the resort's designers on board with her priority vendor list, but she'd also gotten pushback from a few vendors as well. She'd held firm and made it clear that better service from them would result in more business being sent their way. If they'd shown themselves to be unreliable in the past they'd have to work their way back up the list.

"Which goes to show that the implementation of your program has been a resounding success, Boris smiled. "The increased business that results from being at the top of the list incentivizes our vendors towards even better customer service."

"Which allows us to make sure every client gets exactly the experience they expect," Jenna said, "Plus creates a lot less stress for the event staff."

Stacey Robinson, an energetic woman who had been working as an event designer at the Ko Olina for just over three years bustled into the room.

"The ice sculptures have arrived," she said without preamble. "And they look spectacular." She pulled up short and looked at one of the tables. "Huh. Mrs. Kaleahani was right about the more muted color looking better. But how'd you get the change made so fast? Usually I end up having to send someone halfway across the island to get a replacement item and then it's a race to get everything changed over before the guests arrive."

"Superior Linens is very good about helping out with any last-minute issues that arise," Jenna said. "That's why they're at the top of the preferred vendor list."

"Well, I'm sold," Stacey said. "I've used them on my last two designs and they've been great."

"I'm glad to hear that," Boris said.

Stacey's glanced at her phone when it buzzed with an incoming message. "The cake is here. We ordered it from the bakery you recommended," she said to Jenna. "They're right on schedule. That's a nice change. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me for anything."

"Looks like she's finally warmed up to the idea of the priority vendor list," Boris pointed out as they watched Stacey disappear through the doors at the far end of the room.

"Mostly," Jenna sighed. "Now if I can just convince her to stop using the florist who is always late with the arrangements because she has to wait for the flowers to talk to her and tell her they're ready."

Boris smiled confidently. "If anyone is up to the task, I'm sure it's you."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of doing the impossible," Boris said, "I understand that the event designers and the folks from billing and accounting have formed a softball team to play in the new intra-company league you set up."

"That's right." Jenna nodded excitedly. "They've already had a couple of practices."

Boris grinned. "That was a rather inspired pairing on your part."

Jenna smiled. "I just thought that if we could get them together socially, pulling towards a common goal, it might help them work together a little more harmoniously."

Boris tilted his head. "How's it going so far?"

"Pretty good, I think. I gave them a non-negotiable budget and told them to come up with some uniforms for their team. My hope was that in working together on something like that each department would get a better feel for what the other does. The designers could see the accountants as something other than humorless bean counters and the accountants could see the creative process up close and understand that it's more about executing a vision than just spending money frivolously. It must be going ok because I got the invoice for the new uniforms yesterday so apparently they've reached an agreement."

Boris's eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed."

"Their first game is against the wait staff in two weeks." Jenna smiled. "They're just playing for bragging rights at this point, but I plan on coming up with some sort of prize for whoever is in first place at the end of the season."

"I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect thing," Boris said sincerely. "Meanwhile, Gus tells me he has joined the HR/Management team."

Jenna nodded. "Gary Watkins is the captain of that team and he said Gus is very wiry. Apparently, he makes a great shortstop."

Boris chuckled. "He can add that to his resume."

"There's still room on the team if you want to join," Jenna teased.

"I think I'll pass," he said resolutely, "but rest assured I'm with you in spirit."

"I'm not sure it even matters how well any of the rest of us prepare," she chuckled. "The property maintenance department has a couple of ringers that played college baseball at U of H. I think they're gonna beat us all handily."

"Ah well," Boris responded. "It's the bonding that really counts."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Very true."

He checked his watch. "The bride and groom should be arriving soon. I'm going to head up and check in with them." He turned to leave then turned back. "Ms. Allen, let's set up a time in the next couple of weeks to complete your six-month evaluation."

"Ok." Jenna's smile tightened. "I'll talk to Gus about what time would work best for you."

Boris's eyebrows furrowed. "You look nervous about the idea."

"No, it's not that." Jenna took a second to gather her thoughts. "I'm just … I know you took a big chance hiring me and I hope I've lived up to your expectations."

"That's funny." Boris smiled. "I was just thinking how I hope we've lived up to yours. There are some exciting new things on the horizon for the resort. It is my sincerest wish that you'll be going along for the ride."

Jenna beamed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers__**.**_


End file.
